


Sweet Cinnamon Hearts and Plain Whole Milk Lattes

by pinkstarpirate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also with cute oikuro because why not, coffee shop AU, it all happened so fast that I'm not sure bokuto knows what happened, sappy cute schmoopy first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/pseuds/pinkstarpirate
Summary: Sometimes you just need some bad stencil cinnamon hearts on your cappuccino and cute coffee shop AU's in your life. This is a short fic about how barista Bokuto meets college student Akaashi (which may or may not be a complete set-up by Bokuto's friends).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Sweet Cinnamon Hearts and Plain Whole Milk Lattes

The cinnamon shaker wobbled over the cup of cappuccino, the stencil that had been carefully placed over the top was slightly crooked, and then, after a momentary hesitation, Bokuto Koutarou gave two decisive, poorly-aimed taps on the cinnamon shaker.  
  
“Awww, I messed it up again,” Koutarou said, deflating as he saw the uneven distribution of cinnamon. It wasn't even a recognizable heart, but another tap of cinnamon would have probably ruined the drink.  
  
“It’s okay,” Oikawa said as he patted Bokuto’s shoulder. “It’s only Tetsu’s drink. He won’t care.”

“Hey!” a tired looking second-year economics student said, “I’m still a customer, Oika-chan. Don’t mess up my drink.”

“Oh hush, be kind to Kouta-chan,” Oikawa responded to the other man as he pushed out two tiny cups of espresso onto the counter and rang the bell. “Sugawara, your order is ready.”  
  
“Thanks Oikawa,” the education major said with a wink. He grabbed the two small cups and saucers of espresso and returned to his table. Koutarou set the cinnamon shaker down as he noticed someone sitting with Sugawara he didn’t recognize.  
  
“Oh-ho-ho,” Oikawa said with a smirk, “Did Mr. Refreshing bring a date with him to his morning coffee spot? And good lord, a hot man at that.”  
  
“Your boyfriend is sitting right here, asshole,” Kuroo said as he took a sip of his cappuccino.  
  
“And my boyfriend looks haggard and pissy,” Oikawa countered, “Did you stay up all night studying again?”

Kuroo’s silence was enough of an answer. He usually didn’t push back if Oikawa was correct with his accusations. The two of them continued to throw barbs at each other, but Bokuto’s attention was split between the person with Sugawara, and the cups he was drying and putting away. It wasn’t until Oikawa caught a cup that had started to fall off of the shelf behind the counter, where they stored the mugs and cups, that Koutarou realized how absent-minded he was being.  
  
“Sorry,” Koutarou said as he carefully stacked the next one on the shelf. “I guess I was distracted.”

“Yes,” Oikawa agreed, a knowing smirk on his face, “By Mr. Refreshing’s _date_ .”  
  
“You don’t know they’re here on a date,” Kuroo said. He tapped his ceramic cup as he turned to Koutarou, which was somehow already empty, “I need another one of these, don’t worry about the heart.”

“I need to practice though,” Koutarou replied as he went through the motions of making a cappuccino, which he was admittedly good at, and then put the stencil atop it to attempt another cinnamon heart, which he was admittedly bad at. At least this one looked like a heart, even though the dusting of cinnamon was uneven.  
  
“Hello,” someone said, pulling Koutarou out of his highly focused cinnamon dusting efforts. “I’d like to know if I could order a to-go latte.”  
  
Oikawa had retreated to the back of the prep area to put more cups and mugs in the dishwasher, so Koutarou was left to deal with the customers. “Of course!” he said without really looking at the customer. “What size, and do you want any flavor added?” Koutarou asked as he finally looked up at the person ordering.  
  
“I suppose a large, to help get me through my next lecture. And plain with whole milk is fine.”  
  
It was the young man who had been seated with Sugawara. And oh, he was very good-looking. Koutarou fumbled for the large to-go cups.  
  
“They have a toffee nut add-in that is divine,” Kuroo said as he sipped on his second cappuccino, smirking at Koutarou with that stupid knowing grin of his. It clearly said, _Oikawa was right, he’s hot, and *you* think he’s hot too._  
  
“That’s okay, I’m not a fan of sweet lattes,” the other man said. 

Kuroo’s response was to turn his head to literally waggle his eyebrows at Bokuto. Koutarou wanted to tell him to knock it off.  
  
“Name for the order?” Koutarou asked, his hand jittery as he picked up the sharpie and held it to the cup as he waited for the answer.

“Akaashi,” the other man said with a polite nod. He laid a 500 yen bill on the counter.  
  
Koutarou’s handwriting was abysmal as he scribbled down the cute customer’s name, but he got it done, and then went through the routine of making the drink, which he was actually very good at. Making drinks, no matter how weird and complicated, was his specialty. He just sucked at decorating them. Koutarou’s hand shook as he went to give Akaashi his drink. 

Just before it made it to Akaashi’s hand, Kuroo loudly turned and said over his shoulder, “Suga, you dating this guy?”

“He’s my biology lab partner, but I consider him a friend,” Sugawara said as he propped his head up on one of his hands, amused at whatever the heck was about to go down. If Suga was amused, and Kuroo was being bold, that was just a bag of bad omens.

Kuroo plucked the sharpie off the counter and the drink out of Bokuto’s hand, which Bokuto and Akaashi both cried out, “Hey!” simultaneously as Kuroo upcapped the marker and wrote something on the side of the drink.  
  
“This,” he said while handing the drink to a much annoyed Akaashi, “Is my bro’s phone number. You should give him a call. He’s a very nice guy and do you see those muscles? They look even better without clothing covering them.”  
  
“Oh, good lord, stop flirting with random men,” Oikawa said as he threw a rag at his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m flirting for Bokuto here, which I do believe you approve of,” Kuroo said with a knowing look that Oikawa didn’t argue with.  
  
“You’re making me jealous of Kouta-chan’s muscles and how you know what they all look like,” Oikawa pouted.  
  
“Babe, can’t help which of my friends I used to date,” Kuroo said with a wink. And honestly, there weren’t a lot of people in their friend-group that Kuroo hadn’t dated. Oikawa just seemed to be the one that stuck.

Bokuto, usually boisterous and loud, just kind of looked stunned and unable to process what was happening. Seriously though, what in the heck just happened? “I uh, I’m so sorry for my friend…” he began, but Akaashi interrupted him.  
  
“Well, I do like muscles. I suppose I’ll be in touch.”  
  
Sugawara practically cackled at his table. “I told you that you’d like him, Akaashi.”

Akaashi, who had been very neutral with his facial expressions until this point, gave his biology lab partner a soft smile. “Thank you, Sugawara-san. I do trust your taste,” and with that, Akaashi turned his smile on Koutarou, “And thank you for the latte, Bokuto-san. I’m sure it will be delicious.”

Koutarou almost melted down onto the counter, but he stayed upright as he gave Akaashi his change, and then Akaashi exited the store, latte in hand. Koutarou waited almost a minute and then slumped down into his own arms, face down onto the counter.  
  
“Don’t do that,” Oikawa swatted at Bokuto. “I just cleaned that.”  
  
“Why do you guys do these things to me?!?” Koutarou whined, which was muted by his own burly arms in which he hid his face because it happened to be flushed an extremely bright shade of red.  
  
Before anyone could say anything in response, Koutarou’s phone pinged. He pulled it out of his pocket and found a single text message. Even as embarrassed as he was, Koutarou’s smile was broad as he read it.

_Hello, Bokuto-san. This is Akaashi._

Oikawa gave his friend a gentle shove as he smiled and said, “Go take your fifteen, Kouta-chan, and text that attractive man back asap.”


End file.
